Cuentos de Hadas Version RK
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Cuentos tradicionales alterados geneticamente por una mente perversa. Por ahora solo dos cuentos. Blancanieves y los siete enanitos y Caperucita roja.
1. El caperucito Rojo

Disclaimer: No son míos.

Nota de la autora: Ortografía más o menos arreglada a 23 de marzo de 2008

"El Caperucito Rojo"

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en la era Meiji vivía un joven muy apuesto llamado Kenshin. Este tenía el cabello más bonito y envidiado de la ciudad de un color rojo intenso por ello se había ganado el apodo de Caperucito Rojo

Un buen día cuando Kenshin estaba lavando la ropa su esposa Kaoru le dijo que debía de ir a visitar a su tío.

Su tío Seijuro Hiko estaba enfermo y necesitaba que le llevasen la comida. Realmente Caperucito se imagino las causas de la enfermedad de su tío el cual tenía gran afición por el alcohol pero, como no quería hacer enfadar a Kaoru, que por cierto tenía muy mal carácter, Kenshin fue a visitar a su tío querido.

Le llevaba en una cesta rica leche y dulce miel. El joven Caperucito se dirigió a Kioto a marchas forzadas. Anduvo varios días hasta llegar a la entrada de un frondoso bosque. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando vio en la entrada al hombre que le hacía temblar en sus pesadillas.

Sentado en una roca y con un cigarro en los labios estaba el lobo de Mibu, Saitoh.

Caperucito palideció de miedo ya que el Lobo era conocido por devorar tanto a jóvenes como a viejos. Su apetito por la carne humana era voraz y sanguinario.

- ¿A dónde vas Caperucito?- le pregunto Saitoh relamiéndose

- Voy a visitar a mi tío, que esta malito y a llevarle rica leche y dulce miel- le respondió el muchacho mientras buscaba su Katana desesperadamente.

Desgraciadamente se la había olvidado en casa. 

Saitoh le miro con una expresión burlona y se levanto

- Ve por el camino de la izquierda, llegaras antes y está más despejado- le dijo con un brillo malicioso en la mirada

Kenshin todavía pálido asintió. Saitoh se esfumo en una nube de azufre.

Kenshin sospechando de la amabilidad del maligno Lobo no dudo en coger el camino de la derecha.

Unos segundos más tarde volvió a aparecer Saitoh de la nada. Y soltando una carcajada maligna y seductora dijo:

- ¡Ahou! ¡picaste! Lógica inversa... soy el mejor... el más malo... el más guapo... - diciendo esto tomo el camino de la izquierda y desapareció entre la espesura silbando alegremente.

Cuando Kenshin llego a casa de su tío estaba más muerto que vivo. Había caído en tres pozos, le habían atacado serpientes, jabalíes, y hasta un conejo furioso. Estaba lleno de barro y magullado por las zarzas y espinas.

Lloriqueando entro en la cabaña de su tío Este estaba tumbado en la cama tapado hasta la barbilla con las mantas.

- ¡Buenos días tío Seijuro! ¡¡Te he traído rica leche y dulce miel!!

Hiko Seijuro puso su expresión más enfadada antes de empezar a gritar a Caperucito.

- ¿Como que rica leche y dulce miel? Baka deshi! Baka más que Baka!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Eres un pedazo de Ahou! Ves que me muero y no se te ocurre tráeme un poco de Sake... ¡eres la desgracia de la familia! ¡¡Baka!!- según le iba gritando se tornaba mas y mas rojo dando el aspecto de explotar de furia.

- ¡ORORORORORORORORO!- Gimió Kenshin apesadumbrado y esquivando los objetos que su tío querido le lanzaba furioso.

- Menos mal que ese buen hombre me ha traído rico Sake y dulce Tabaco- le dijo Hiko un poco más calmado. Y mostró una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y vio como de la nada aparecía Saitoh con una sensual y maligna sonrisa.

- ¡Ahhh!- grito Kenshin al ver que Saitoh le amenazaba con una extraña arma de dos cuchillas unidas y que hacia un espantoso silbido.

- Lucha Battousai! ¿Pensaste que seguirías teniendo el cabello más bonito del pueblo? ¡¡Nunca jamás!!- diciendo eso le ataco

Kenshin que no llevaba su Sacabattou no pudo defenderse y callo inconsciente.

Le despertó el sonido de las risas de su maestro y de Saitoh... este... le mostró un espejo y cuando Kenshin se vio solo puedo decir:

-¡¡ Oro!! ¡¡Oro!! ¡¡aghh!!

Saitoh le había atacado con unas tijeras y envidioso de su belleza le había rapado el pelo.

A partir de entonces Kenshin se cubrió con un pañuelo la cabeza y se volvió malo, muy malo.

Finalmente se le conoció como Battousai el hitokiri, pero esta es otra historia.

FIN


	2. Blancanieves y los siete enanitos

Nota de la autora: Reeditando, ortografía corregida a 23 de marzo del 2008

"Blancanieves y los siete enanitos"

Hace mucho tiempo en el lejano reino de Kioto vivía una hermosa princesa llamada Misao. 

Un trágico día su madre murió y su padre al cabo de un tiempo contrajo matrimonio con otra mujer. Esta aunque parecía buena persona era en realidad una malvada hechicera llamada Megumi.

Megumi era una mujer extremadamente egoísta y vanidosa que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo contemplándose en un espejo con poderes mágicos.

Esto a su marido el rey Sanosuke I no le importaba gran cosa ya que estaba siempre de viaje y no tenia que aguantarla, pero la bruja malvada le hacia la vida imposible a la princesa Misao encargándole las más duras tareas del hogar y humillándola constantemente.

Misao odiaba profundamente a su madrastra y solo le hacía caso por complacer a su amado padre.

Una noche la bruja Megumi se estaba mirando en su espejo mágico y le pregunto:

-Espejito, Espejito ¿quién es la diva de Kioto?

Y el espejo le respondió:

-Eres vieja como un trucho y Misao te supera mucho

Megumi furiosa al escuchar eso, decidió matar a Misao. Ella tenía que ser la más hermosa, ya que por algo era la Reina. Y además no tenía ningún parecido con un pescado insípido.

Así que llamo a un asesino para que eliminase a la molesta muchachita. Este asesino era en realidad un buen hombre que estaba arrepentido de todos sus actos vandálicos del pasado. Su nombre era Kenshin. Kenshin Himura

Kenshin se llevo a la princesa Misao al bosque con el triste deber de acabar con su vida y arrancarle el corazón. Pero al ver a la inocente y hermosa princesa jugando entre los arboles sintió compasión y le dijo:

-Misao-dono, sessha no puede matarla de gozaru, así que vaya y escóndase bien lejos de la ira de la Kitzune Maligna.

Misao agradecida beso a Kenshin en los labios. Fue un beso dulce y embriagador, sin embargo Kenshin la aparto.

-No, Misao-dono, sessha no debe hacer eso... sessha está enamorado de la señorita Kaoru- le dijo Kenshin mientras se sonrojaba

- Bueno, solo era un beso de gratitud, no te hagas ilusiones Himura- le dijo Misao antes de irse corriendo.

Kenshin entonces mato un ciervo y le arranco el corazón. Luego se lo llevo a la Reina Megumi como muestra del acto.

La reina no cabía en sí de felicidad, aunque para aparentar soltó alguna lagrimilla delante del rey Sanosuke I. 

Este estaba muy deprimido sin su "comadreja" como cariñosamente llamaba a su hijita, así que empezó a beber Sake y finalmente murió por una intoxicación etílica.

La reina a la que esto le importaba un pimiento se sintió muy feliz de gobernar ella solita y decidió elegir un nuevo marido que fuese muy apuesto y encantador.  
Pronto el pequeño reino se lleno de invitados de la realeza y de intempestivas fiestas llenas de alcohol y comida.

Pero mientras comen y beben volvamos a la huida de la princesa Misao

Esta corrió y corrió a través de la espesura y finalmente llego a un claro donde había una casita. Esa casita tenía un letrero en el que ponía Aoiya.  
Misao entro y vio que había 7 enanitos muy graciosos dentro. 

Estos la miraron con cara de malas pulgas y la rodearon sacando las armas.

- ¿Quién eres niña?- le pregunto el más viejo que resultó llamarse Okina.

Ella les explico a todos su historia y ellos conmovidos decidieron adoptarla.  
Estos enanitos formaban un grupo de ninjas llamado los oniwabanshu y le enseñaron a Misao todo lo necesario para ser ella también una ninja.

Así fueron todos muy felices hasta que un día a la reina se le ocurrió volver a mirarse en el espejo

-Espejito, Espejito ¿Quién es la diva de Kioto?

Y el espejo le respondió:

-Eres vieja como un trucho y Misao te supera mucho. 

La reina quedo perpleja y enfadada antes esta respuesta y pensó que el espejo se había averiado así que lo rompió de una patada, pero finamente acepto el hecho de que Misao seguía viva.

Busco al pobre Kenshin por todas partes para torturarlo, arrancarle la piel a tiras, untarlo en sal y pimienta, azotarlo y decapitarlo, pero este hacía tiempo que se había fugado con una de las criadas del castillo.

Muy irritada la reina ideo un plan para eliminar definitivamente a Misao.

Usando sus poderes mágicos, enveneno unos kunais y se dirigió a la cabaña donde vivía Misao, disfrazada de una pobre anciana.

Misao estaba jugando a los dados con sus amigos cuando apareció una vieja bien fea, que extrañamente le recordaba a alguien. 

La vieja se presento y pidió alojamiento, a cambio le entrego a Misao unos hermosos Kunais de plata labrada. Esta asombrada de la belleza de los Kunais los cogió y al rozar con la yema de sus dedos para comprobar si estaban afilados se hizo un diminuto corte. Este fue suficiente para que el mágico veneno hiciera efecto y Misao cayó al suelo como muerta.

Los enanitos al ver que habían matado a su okashira se dispusieron a pelear con la vieja que se transformo en Megumi. Muy enfadados la persiguieron por todo el reino y finalmente le cortaron la cabeza. 

Habían acabado con la maldita bruja pero Misao seguía en un estado como muerta. Los Onni compraron un hermoso ataúd de cristal y poniéndole a Misao un hermoso kimono de los que ella nunca accedía a usar la lloraron durante días.

Un día paso por allí un príncipe llamado Aoshi, este había sido invitado a una de las fiestas de la vieja bruja y atraído por el misterio de la belleza de la joven que se había extendido como la pólvora por el reino, quiso observarla con sus propios ojos.

Cuando llego los Onni intentaron matarle por atrevido, pero él les venció a todos y logro el puesto que antes portaba Misao.

Una vez lograron confiar en él, el hermoso Aoshi se acerco a Misao y quedo deslumbrado por su helada belleza.

El corazón de Aoshi siempre frió e imperturbable se conmovió ante esta imagen de inocencia y se enamoro perdidamente. Entonces al comprender que nunca la podría tener, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y se inclino para besarla aunque fuese por una vez.

Un resplandor de luz les ilumino y ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez.

Al parecer el amor que se profesaban había roto el hechizo. 

- ¡Ahoshi- sama! ¡Me ha rescatado! Es usted el mejor- dijo ella abrazándole 

- Misao... esta viva...- murmuró Aoshi mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Muy felices Misao y Aoshi se casaron y se fueron a vivir al reino de Aoshi junto con los onni.

FIN 


End file.
